Paris
by neznightmare
Summary: Bella dan Edward perg berlibur ke paris dan ingin bersenang-senag di sana. Read n Review ya teman-teman :


PARIS

Disclaimer: Yang jelas bukan saya

(A/N): ini fic pertamaku di fandom twilight aku masih newbie.. hehehe. Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review ya teman-teman :D

Bella dan Edward akan berlibur ke Paris musim dingin ini. Belakangan Bella kelihatan murung maka dari itu Edward ingin membuat Bella ceria lagi dengan mengajaknya ke Paris selama musim dingin ini. Mereka akan menginap di sebuah penginapan yang di lengkapi dengan arena musim dingin yang hanya di buka pada saat musim dingin saja. Mereka akan di sana selama 2 minggu dan mereka juga akan merayakkan natal berdua saja. Itu ide yang sangat menarik bagi Edward, dan sepertinya Bella setuju-setuju saja.

"Bella kau sudah siap. Kita mau berangkat sekarang."tanya Edward saat mereka di Airport

"Yup oke ayo ed"jawab Bella

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di pesawat dengan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Lalu Bella kelihatan lelah, iapun tidur di bahu Edward. Saat itu sepertinya hati Bella sedang tidak enak. Bella menangis dalam tidurnya. 'Lagi-lagi' pikir Edward. Bella sering murung dan terkadang menangis, tetapi Edward tak tau apa penyebabnya.

Sesampainya mereka di Paris. Mereka langsung mencari taksi menuju tempat penginapan itu.

"Bella PARISSS"kata Edward tersenyum pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Bella hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit.

#.#

Tak lama sampailah mereka di tempat penginapan itu. "Ini..ini sungguh menakjubkan Edward. Seharusnyaa kau tak perlu. Kita bisa saja ke tempat lain"kata Bella kagum akan tempat itu. "Bella aku mau di sini."Edward tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Bella.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bangunan besar berwarna biru putih itu sambil membawa koper mereka masing-masing. Setelah check in mereka langsung memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 8. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau lelah Bell?"

"Hmm tidak begitu. Kenapa?"

"Mau main salju di luar."ajak edward

"Boleh saja. Ayo"

Secepatnya mereka keluar kamar dan langsung ke arena bermain salju. Tempat itu lumayan ramai, karena salju sudah mulai turun.

Bella yang pertama yang melempar kea rah Edward. "auh kau curang Bella kita belum mulai"Edward membersihkan mukanya dari salju. "Aku sudah mulai Edward." Bella melempar lagi bola salju kea rah Edward dan menghindar, dia melempar bola salju kea rah Bella dan jatuh tepat di muka Bella, Bella balas melempar kearah Edward tapi Edward menghindar lagi, dia lempar lagi dan akhirnya kena. Bella tertawa. "Hahaha… kau tampak lucu seperti itu Ed"tawa Bella.

"Awas kau Bella."Edward melempar lagi kea rah Bella. "Auh dasar." Bella balas melempar dan..

BRUP !

Bola salju itu mengenai tubuh seorang pemuda yang tadinya sedang berjalan di belakang Edward.

"Hei maafkan aku… Aku tak sengaja"kata Bella dengan rasa bersalah. "Taka apa asalkan kalian mengajakku bermain."Jawab pemmuda itu. "Oke baiklah namaku Bella dan ini Edward. Kau di pihakku kita kalahkan Edward."Bella tersenyum senang.

"Oke dan namaku Dean."katanya dan sekali lagi

BRUP !

Bola salju kedua mengenai Dean lagi

"Kau meninggalkanku dan sekarang asik-asikkan main salju. Aku ikut."kata seorang perempuan dengan tampang kesal.

"Maafkan aku Linni. Hmm ayolah kita main kau bersama Edward aku bersama Bella."kata Dean

"MULAI..!"teriak Dean. Mulailah perang salju mereka. Saling melempar satu sama lain dan sesekali tertawa. Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri karena semua baju mereka sudah basah kena salju. Mereka berempat tertawa bersama rasanya mereka baru saling kenal tapi mereka sangat akrab karena permainan salju tadi. Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir tempat itu.

Hening sejenak barulah Linni yang mulai bicara. "Senang bertemu kalian berdua Bella dan Edward."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Kalian masih lama di sini kan?"tanya Bella. "Ya sampai selesai natal. Kalian?"katanya. "Wow sama kami rencananya hanya merayakan berdua, Tapi sepertinya kita sekarang bisa merayakan natal nanti berempat. Bagaimana?"Bella tersenyum. "Ahaa tentu saja. Oh iya sepertinya aku sudah kedinginan. Lihat Dean juga sudah tertidur di kursi. Besok kita ketemu lagi kan. Main Roller Coster salju heh?"

"Yup oke aku juga sudah kedinginan apalagi Edward. Bye bye"

#.#

Masing-masing pergi ke kamar mereka. Bella mengganti bajunya. Ia menghidupkan pemanas ruangan dengan suhu yang lumayan panas karena Edward pastilah sangat dingin. Bella duduk di kursi di depan cermin sambil melamun. 'Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jacob'pikirnya

Beberapa minggu yang lalu di saat Edward tidak ada Bella semakin dekat dengan dengan Jacob. Sampai suaru hari Jacob menyatakan perasaannya pada Bella. Tanpa pikir panjang Bella langsung mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jacob sepenuh hatinya, Bella tak ingat akan Edward saat itu ia buta karena Jacob. Jacob pun mengatakan ingin merayakan natal bersama Bella. Dan Bella berjanji akan memenuhi itu. Tapi 3 hari setelah itu tiba-tiba saja Edward kembali dari kepergiannya yang entah dari mana Bella tak tau. Bella sangat rindu dengan Edward. Ia tampak senang akan kehadiran Edward di sampingnya lagi. Tapi ia langsung ingat dengan Jacob. Ini gila pikirnya apa yang ku lakukan 3 hari yang lalu. Tidakkah aku ingat bahwa Edward mencintaiku, tidakkah aku ingat aku juga mencintai Edward. Tapi sudah terlanjur sekarang Bella merasa gila. Edward Jacob Edward Jacob Edwarrd Jacob. Apalagi Bella tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada Jacob. Dia di ajak Edward ke Paris tak mungkin ia menolak apa alasan dia karena Jacob. Itu sungguh tak mungkin. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati Edward tapi dia juga tak mau menyakiti Jacob. Dan sekarang setiap dia di sisi Edward pasti dia memikirkan Jacob dan sebaliknya. Ini pilihan baginya tak mungkin ia mengkhianati keduanya kalau saja mereka berdua tau mungkin saja mereka berdua meninggalkan Bella. Ohh sungguh Bella tak mau hal itu terjadi. Kalau di suruh memilih ia lebih memilih Edward tapi ia tak bisa melupakan kebrsamaannya bersama Jacob dan saat Jacob menyatakan ia mencintainya. Dan juga tentu saja Bella tak bisa melupakan Jacob dan tak mau sedikipun menyakiti Jacob. Ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Bella. GILA GILA GILA. Ini gila ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Aku tak bisa menyakiti kedua orang yang sangat aku sayangi, lebih baik aku yang tersakiti.'pikir Bella

"Bella kau murung lagi. Kenapa denganmu?"tanya Edward yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelah Bella. Bella berbalik agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Edward. Edward memegang pipi Bella yang sudah menghangat. "Ceritakanlah Bella." Bella tersenyum getir dan menarik turun tangan Edward dari pipinya. "Aku tak apa Edward. Tak ada yang harus ku ceritakan. Aku tak murung aku hanya sedang lelah. Kau lihat kan tadi aku sangat senang aku tak apa Edward."Kata Bella tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya tulus.

"Baiklah terserah kau. Sekarang kau tidur Bella. I love you."Edward mengantar Bella ke tempat tidurnya dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah. "Selamat tidur."kata Edward

Bella langsung tertidur lelap karena ia sangat lelah. Di dalam mimpinya lagi-lagi ia bermimpi Jacob dan Edward berantam memperebutkannya. Menyakitkan sekali kedua orang yang ia cintai saling memusuhi dalam mimpinya.

#.#

Keesokan harinya mereka berempat Bella,Edward,Dean,dan Linni bermain Roller Coster salju. Setiap melewati terowongan akan jatuh salju. Dan tempat duduknya juga sudah penuh Roller Coster itu aman.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak mereka. "waaaaaaaaaaa"jatuh salju

Hari yang menyenangkan berhari-hari mereka habiskan dengan bermain bersama. Segala permainan di coba. Mereka pun semakin hari semakin akrab semakin sering tertawa bersama. Keesokan harinya mereka bermain Tornado salju. Permainan itu mebuat pusing. Linni saja sampai muntah tapi yang tadi itu sangat ekstrim.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menaiki semua permainan yang ada deh. Padahal baru satu minggu tapi kita sudah mainin semua hebat. Hahahaha.."kata Dean. "Besok natal"kata Edward

"Nahh kita belum menyiapkan pohon natal kita."kata Bella. "Ayo ayo ayo kita persiapkan."kata Linni girang. "Let's go!"kata mereka berbarengan.

#.#

Menyiapkan Pohon Natal sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun sempat berantam kecil memakai lampu warna biru atau kuning tapi akhirnya mereka juga tertawa girang seperti biasa.

"Ohh iya kami balik ya."kata Edward menarik tangan Bella. "Sampai jumpa besok ya. Jangan lupa kado natal. Hehehe"kata Linni.

Edward dan Bella melambaikan tangan pada Dean dan Linni. Mereka mebeli kado dulu untuk dean dan Linni baru kembali ke kamar. "Kau kasih apa?"tanya Edward. "Ada deh."kata Bella.

"tak terasa ya besok natal."Kata Edward.

BLANGGGG !

NATAL ! Barulah Bella ingat akan janjinya pada Jacob. Janji ingin merayakn Natal bersama. Jacob Jacob. Lagi-lagi pikiran itu memasuki pikirannya. Bagaimana dia sekarang sedang apa ia sekarang pastilah dia sedang menyiapkan kado natal untuk Bella. Pastilah ia sedang menunggu Bella datang ke tempat rahasia mereka untuk menghias pohon natal bersama tapi Bella tak akan datang. Pasti sekarang Jacob sedang tersenyum menunggu orang yang ia cintai itu segera datang. Dan mungkin juga dia sudah putus asa karena sampai jam segini Bella tak kunjung datang. Jacob tak tau Bella pergi bersama Edward. Jacob dan Bella sudah berjanji mereka tidak akan bertemu sampai natal karena suatu alas an. Tapi Jacob pastilah tak menyangka Bella akan mengingkaari janjinya merayakan natal bersama dan malah pergi bersama Edward.

Jam sudah menunjukkan puku 00.00 tandanya sudah natal.

"Selamat Natal Bella."kata Edward sambil mencium Bella. Setetes demi setetes air mata Bella mulai membasahi pipinya. Tak sanggup ia mebayangkan Jacob. Jacob pasti kecewa berat. Dan Bella juga sangat mencintai Edward. Ia berkhianat, padahal Edward sangat sayang padanya. Tangisan Bella mulai mngeras. "Kau kenapa menangis Bella."tanya Edward khawatir. Lagi-lagi Bella terpksa berbohong. "Aku terharu Edward. Terima Kasih kau telah mengajakku ke sini dan terima kasi sudah mencintaiku."Kata Bella menangis lagi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya ia berbohong lagi sekarang. BODOH BODOH BODOH.

"Huamm aku mengantuk Ed"kata Bella beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. "Selamat tidur Bella"kata Edward dan memberikan ciuman selamat malamnya.

Dalam tidurnya Bella menangis. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sakit sakit sakit. Hatinya sakit saat ini. Tapi hati Jacob pasti lebih sakit. Ahhh ini gila.

#.#

Pagi-pagi sekali Bella terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat sekeliling ternyata Edward tidak ada. Entah ke mana Edward. Bella masih merasa sedih dan sakit hati. Ia menyambar jaketnya dan keluar kamar. Ingin menghirup udara pagi ohh bukan ini masih subuh. Ia terus berjalan sambil memikirkan hal yang itu-itu saja berjalan lurus sambil menangis. Jacob sedang apa dia pasti kecewa. Edward di mana. Kalau Edward tau aku memikirkan Jacob dari kemarin apa yang akan ia lakukan. 'Aku cinta Edward aku cinta Jacob'batinnya. Kakinya terus melangkah tatapannya kosong tapi terus mengeluarkan air mata. Tangannya bergetar. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dan sepertinya ia sekarang menuju ke jalan raya. Jalan terus, jalan terus Bella tak berhenti berjalan sampai ia mendengar suara klakson mobil. Ia bukannya menghindar ia malah berlari kea rah mobil itu. Mobil itu tak sempat berbelok. Mobil itu langsung menabrak Bella. Bella tercampak. Tubuhnya terbanting ke aspal. Kepalanya seperti serasa pecah. Darah mengalir di mana-mana. 'Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Aku mati semua selesai.'pikirnya. Mobil itu langsung kabur dan meninggalkan Bella. Beberapa menit kemudian bella merasakan Edward datang dan sudah di sampingnya memegang tangannya dan berteriak. "BELLLLAAAAA!"

"Edward… dengarkan.. aku.. jangan ..lakukan.. apapun… Jangan rubah aku jadi vampire. Dengarkan ..aku saja… Kalau aku sudah tak ada sampaikan maafku dan salam sayangku kepada kedua orangtuaku dan seluruh aku sayang sama Dean dan Linni. Sampaikan juga maafku yang sangat besar pada Jacob. Bilang aku sayang padanya. Dan Ed.. Maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu. .Kalau kau sayang padaku jangan jadikan aku vampire biarkan aku mati dengan tenang edw…"Bella berhenti berkata-kata ia sudah tak sanggup lagi kepalanya yang serasa pecah sepertinya memang pecah dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Nafasnya berhenti, detak jantungnya berhenti, denyut nadinya berhenti. Semua berhenti tetapi darahnya terus mengalir, cintanya kepada Edward dan Jacob terus mengalir.

"BELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Edward teriak dan menguncang badan Bella tapi buat apa Bella sudah tak ada. Edward ingin sekali menggigitnya agar Bella jadi vampire tapi Edward tak mau ia ingin memenuhi kemauan terakhir Bella. Edward menagis sambil berteriak memanggil nama Bella. Ia tahu walaupun ia bawa Bella ke rumah sakit ini semua sudah sia-sia. Semua sudah selesai Bella sudah tenang sekarang. Edward sangat sedih tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk tubuh Bella yang serasa remuk. Edward mencium Bella. Ciumannya yang terakhir untuk gadis yang ia sangat cintai.

Hari ini hari natal yang mana seharusnya mereka berdua habiskan bersama dengan Dean dan Linni sambil tertawa dan bersenang-senang malah menjadi hari kematian Bella. Menyakitkan sekali.

SELAMAT JALAN ISABELLA SWAN

AKU MENCINTAIMU

END


End file.
